Hellkite
Played by Darksteel045, Hellkite is the current leader of the Nublar pack residing within the West Delta compounds. A young but formidiable leader, Hellkite commands the respect of his pack but is not a tyrant compared to the original leader of the pack, Valora. Hellkite's mate is Medea and he shares power with her. Apperance: Hellkite has a standard appearence for a Nublar raptor, but has emerald-green eyes and a larger than normal amount of black stripes down his back, He also sports several scars from battles past; including the Ruins Civil War, and more recently, a troodon bite on Hellkite's left arm. Personality: Hellkite's personality is a fine mix of enthusiasm, playfulness, agression, determination, and innovation rolled all into one. Despite being alpha, Hellkite enjoys participating in activities with the rest of his pack, and prefers to handle things head on. But, is creative enough to solve problems that brute force cannot overcome. But, he is unwilling to let others decide the fate of his pack, as shown in the recent truce between Hunter's pack and his own. Hellkite went through Medea and kicked down a set of double doors, despite being injured still, just to oversee the negotiations personally. Along with his unwillingness to go away quietly, Hellkite was raised on Nublar and believes that no raptor should be turned away unless they are shown to be aggressive beyond control or attack unprovoked. With this, he allowed Cam, a euroraptor, to join the pack as well as Wyvern, a Sorna x Nublar hybrid. Hellkite also believes that any unprovoked attack should be punished severly, which is why he has a grudge against Hunter's pack and will not let it go until the Sorna raptor responsible is killed. Personal History: Hellkite was born on Nublar several years after the Jurassic Park incident occured. Hellkite's mother died early on and so he has little memory of her. So, Hellkite was raised by his father, Dragon for several years until Dragon supposedly died fighting off several herrarsaurus so that Hellkite could escape. Hellkite then roamed Isla Nublar on his own for four years, doing his best to survive while also trying to locate the "Queen of Nublar," which was the last thing Dragon had told Hellkite to do. It had become Hellkite's belief that serving the new Queen would assure a good life. But what he got was far more than he bargained for. While roaming close to the Visitor Center Ruins, Hellkite encountered Valora and Grif for the first time. Valora had declared herself the new Queen, being the daughter to the legendary Big One. Hellkite submitted to her immediately and served loyally, to the point of attacking any raptor who approached Valora without permission. However, Hellkite made an exception with a female called Andromeda, who was reclusive at the time. But, as the pack grew, Hellkite's role began to change dramatically. The return of Dragon and his conflict with Valora, Hellkite hesitated, unable to attack his own father and unwilling to banish him. After Valora's siblings; Medea, Altair, and Ambruse, joined the pack, Hellkite began to doubt Valora's sanity and right to rule in his mind, but still served loyally. After a hunt witha majority of the pack, Medea and Hellkite gradually became closer mated, having six chicks together. Valora tried to destroy the chicks but Hellkite stopped her from approaching. Hellkite then urged Medea to take them to the old lab section of the Ruins to safeguard them. When Dragon assassinated Valora, Altair, and Ambruse; Hellkite was crushed. Despite questioning Valora, he was still very loyal to her and the fact that four of his own offspring deserted him for Dragon only made the pain worse. Category:Velociraptor Category:Nublarensis Category:Characters